Dark Cosmos Prologue: Naruto
by kevinYking
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Hyuuga. Hanabi launches an all out manhunt for her sister's killer, Neji tries to desperately to figure out how to grieve and still be strong for Hanabi. They both learn that the Uchiha clan isn't the only clan with dark secrets and someone will bring them to light.


It was late afternoon actually more like early evening and Hanabi walked through the Hyūga compound looking for sister, in the last year they had gotten closer, ever since Hanabi had witnessed Neji's match with that Uzumaki boy she had gotten more involved with both her sister and Neji.

Hanabi turned a corner and was met with a sight that made her heart stop, Hinata was on the ground on all fours, one hand covered her mouth as she coughed up large amounts of blood, her face was bruised and bloody.

Beside her was Neji trying to help her to her feet "Hinata-Sama!" Neji glared up at his cousin's attacker, their grandfather "You bastard! How are you touch her?!".

Their grandfather sneered down at Neji "Know your place boy! Lord knows this failure you call cousin deserve every beating she get's" Neji flew up and stood in front of the old man, Neji stood a good thirty centimeters above his grandfather, the young boy's eyes flamed up with pure intent to kill the old man.

The elder Hyūga's eyes grew enraged and he moved his hands to make the seal that would force the boy into his place, Hanabi saw this and jumped in "ENOUGH!" she ran up to them and put her self in between Neji and her grandfather.

The old man glared at the girl "Who do you think you are child?" Hanabi didn't even flinch "I am Hanabi Hyūga heir of the Hyūga clan, and that's my sister you just laid your hands on, she is also heir to the clan, so the question isn't who I think I am but who do you think you are old man? What made you think I wont kill you for this?!".

"H-Hanabi...*cough*...D-don't..." Neji was at his cousin's side immediately "Hinata-sama don't speak, save your strength", Hanabi turned to her sister "Onee-chan? How can you say that?" she was cut of by Hinata "P-Please Hana-chan" Hanabi backed down at the mention of the nickname her older sister had given her.

Hinata was then wracked by a new coughing fit and more blood came out of her mouth, Neji quickly gathered her up into his arms and ran for the hospital.

The Hyūga elder turned and walked away, but Hanabi weren't gonna let him go so easily, she grabbed his shoulder in a death grip hard enough to hear the bones creak under her strength, she roughly spun him around, the old man winced under her grip "Insolent child unhand me this instant!" Hanabi let go of the man's shoulder and instead grabbed the front of his robe and lifted him up of the ground.

Hanabi may only have been seven centimeters taller that him but she used all of them to her advantage "Listen to me you pathetic old bag of shit! I don't know why my sister didn't just let me smash your face into the ground! I guess she's a better person than I, and believe me she is the only reason that your insides are still inside you, BUT! IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL IGNORE HER WISHES AND I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES WHILE YOU ARE STILL ALIVE AND THEN I WILL HANG YOU FROM THE HIGHEST TREE I CAN FIND!".

She then roughly tossed him to the ground, as the old man tried to get to his feet Hanabi walked over to him and slammed her foot down on his chest and began to press down hard, "Are we clear?" she sneered.

The man just groaned and tried to shove her foot away to no avail, she then pressed harder and the elderly man began to have trouble breathing, she then asked in a icy cold voice "Are. We. Clear?". The man wheezed "Yes" she got of him and ran towards the hospital to make sure her sister were alright.

Hanabi ran trough the large front-doors of the hospital, she ran to the front desk "Hello my sister was just admitted can you tell me where she is?" she said with a desperate tone of voice, the nurse looked at her with a sad look "I'm sorry Miss but Miss Hinata is in surgery right now".

Hanabi felt her heart stop "What..?" she breathed, the nurse solemnly continued "I'm sorry...the boy who brought her is in waiting room C" Hanabi slowly pushed herself off the counter like she was afraid her legs would collapse under her.

She walked, in a haze, down the hospital hallway until she reached the door to the waiting room, she slowly pushed the door open, inside she saw Neji, he was sitting on a small two-man couch with his head in his hands.

Neji looked up at the sound of the door opening, he looked into the eyes of his youngest cousin, he could see the desperate hope that he was going to tell her that this was just a really bad joke.

When the young girl saw the sadness in her cousin's eyes she understood that this was really happening.

Hanabi could no longer keep the tears back, she ran to Neji and jumped into his arms, the boy fought back his own tears, as he hugged her tightly, he knew Hanabi needed him to be strong, he looked over to the door to the O.R and prayed to any deity that would listen to save his cousin.

Inside the O.R Sakura was fighting a loosing battle to save Hinata, 'What the hell happened to her?' she thought, one of the nurses assisting her then said what they all were thinking "Why aren't the Mystical Palm Technique working?".

Sakura growled "I don't know, but after this I am sure as hell gonna find out, go get Tsunade now!" the nurse ran out of the O.R, Sakura turned to the male nurse beside her "Go get a needle and thread, if I can't heal her with chakra then we have to go old school" the man nodded and ran to get the items.

On top of the Hokage monument a person sat on the stone head of Tsunade, the moonlight showed it was the grandfather of Hinata, Hanabi and Neji.

The old man was holding a small figurine made of glass, he held the small figurine up in the moonlight, it was a statue of Hinata.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, he heard a small prayer in the back of his mind 'Please someone! Save her, please don't let Hinata-sama die' the old man grinned as he recognized the voice of Neji Hyūga.

The Hyūga elder grinned "Be careful what you wish for" he then released the small figurine of Hinata and watched it fall to the ground far below him, he smiled evilly as it broke into a million pieces as it hit the ground.

Sakura felt her heart stop as the heart-monitor flat-lined, she turned to a nurse "What the hell is taking Lady Tsunade so long!" the nurse ran out of the O.R in search of of the Hokage.

Sakura gave up using the Mystical Palm Technique and began performing CPR "Get the crash cart NOW!" a nurse quickly brought the cart to to the pink haired girl.

The nurse charged the pads of the defibrillator "Clear!" nothing happened, Sakura moved in and continued the chest compressions, while they charged the defibrillator again "Clear!".

Again nothing happened, after three more tries everybody but Sakura stopped trying, they couldn't do anymore.

A nurse placed her hand on the young medic-nin's shoulder "Doctor Haruno stop, there's nothing more you can do" the young doctor shoved her away "SHUT UP!" she turned to Hinata and continued her useless attempt at reviving her friend "Come on! Come on! Hinata breath!".

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder and a gentle voice "Sakura stop" Sakura looked up into the eyes of her master.

Sakura's hands fell to her sides and she felt tears spill down her cheeks, she had lost patients before but all of them had been strangers, Hinata was her friend, she didn't know how to handle this "Master...I couldn't save her" Tsunade enveloped her in a hug "Shh, it's ok Sakura you did everything you could".

The old man got up and stretched "This is the last time I use and old person as a host, I can practically feel the body decaying" he then turned and looked out onto the village of Konoha.

He opened his mouth and a dense black smog burst out, the smog floated up behind the old man and formed a person.

The person grinned as the old man began coming to his senses "Wha...what's going on?" the robed person grabbed the old man's head and with one quick motion snapped his neck like it was nothing, the person then chuckled "Thanks for the ride" he then shoved the body over the edge and smiled as it fell into the trees below.

Sakura had finally stopped crying and stepped back from Tsunade, she took a deep breath "I...I'm sorry master, I shouldn't fallen apart like that" Tsunade smiled sadly and squeezed the girls shoulder "Sakura it's ok, I know she was your friend, it would be unfair to have demanded otherwise".

Sakura walked through the doors to the waiting room with a down cast expression, she looked at Neji and Hanabi.

Hanabi was beside her cousin her head on his shoulder, Neji had his arm around her, they both looked up as the pink haired doctor came into the room.

Sakura shook her head as new tears formed in her eyes "I'm sorry...There was nothing I could do", Hanabi shoot up "NO! You're lying!" she ran past Sakura through the doors to the O.R.

Hanabi stopped running when she saw it, there on the cold metal table laid her sister, the young Hyūga felt her blood run cold as she walked in a almost trance like state to her sister.

She softly shook her sister shoulder in a childish attempt to wake her "Sis wake up...".

The older Hyūga girl didn't move, Hanabi started crying and her voice became more desperate "Sis wake up! Please!" she shook her sister more violently, Hinata's head lulled to the side, Hanabi stared into her sister's closed eyes.

Hinata's face was completely serene, there were no signs of pain or discomfort, just calmness, Hanabi realized that her sister was really gone and nothing would bring her back.

She understood that Hinata had passed on, she would no longer have to deal with the demands of her cruel family elders, her sister was free.

Even though she understood that, a part of her broke, she embraced her sister in a last attempt to make her wake up "Sister please...wake up...don't leave me".

A hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked up into the crying eyes of of her cousin, she felt her throat constrict "Neji she's gone" she then began sobbing again.

Neji brought his arms around her in a tight embrace "It's okay Hanabi-sama, I'm here, I got you", he the led the girl out of the O.R, before walking out the doors he cast one last look at his eldest cousin and said "Goodbye".


End file.
